Fantasia's Crossover Origin Story
by The Reaping KNight
Summary: Ruby Snow was the daughter of two of the most famous film and TV critics. She has friends that came from another universe from her favorite show, but what Happens when her parents were killed by a masked man with supernatural powers in cold blood. Find out in Fantasia's Crossover Origin Story. (Note: this may be a one-shot story, but this might become a regular series so IDK)


**Hey, what is up my Cryptic Knights, The Reaping KNight here with a new Story. This is a one-shot story. I had to do this for a month-long English assignment where we had to write an original superhero origin story. We had to do a lot of planning and** prewrites **for it. I added a spicy amount of anime references. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy.**

Fantasia's Crossover Origin Story

Ruby Snow was returning from her usual Terrace City fencing practice when she noticed that a mysterious car in her driveway that she didn't recognize as belonging to her parents. Also, the front door was open. She ran into the house to find a man in a white mask that covered everything except for his mouth; near the eyes was a black line. He wore a black suit with a red tie. He stood over her dead parents with a gun in hand; her parents were lying on the ground surrounded by a large pool of blood. She instantly unsheathed her rapier and charged the man who was about to deal a finishing blow with the gun he held in in his hand. He saw her charging and pointed the gun at her and fired. She swiftly dodged the bullet and tried to stab him. She felt her make contact with his chest but she knew that the world would be far to shallow put the man down. It was like he had armor on that had softened her blow.

"Who are you? Why have you killed my parents? And how is your body sturdy enough to survive that stab wound?" Ruby shouted to the masked man, her anger mixed with some mild confusion flashing in her fierce crimson eyes.

The man just laughed maniacally and smiled as he pulled the sword out with his gloved hands before responding: "I am Warped Censor. I killed your parents because they ruined my life and my career as a director," Censor spat with venom dripping on every word that he spoke. "As for how I was able to survive your sword, my suit is made entirely of carbon fiber threads that make my body as hard as steel. But you still managed to injure me so you must have some real strength," he continued with pride as he was clearly impressed by her strength. The man clutched the wound on his chest and gave a slight cough before he raised an open hand towards her.

She backed up but kept her sword pointed towards him in a poised attack stance. To Ruby's surprise, he started to create a ball of energy out of thin air and he fired it at her. She slashed the orb which caused it to explode and sent her flying backward. She hit the wall and before she slipped into unconsciousness, she saw the man had seemed to enter and disappear into the TV.

When Ruby awoke she found she was still alive but her parents weren't, their bodies still on the floor beside her. She got up and saw her sword was broken. "Aw crap, Adlet is going to kill me for breaking another sword," Ruby thought to herself as she remembered how upset he was the last time she had broken a sword while training too hard. She put the broken rapier back in its sheath and checked her phone and saw that it was still the middle of the night; she went over to the TV. She swore that she had seen Warped Censor jump into the TV before she passed out. She touched the screen and to her surprise, her hand began to slip through the screen as if it was a portal. She quickly retracted her hand from the screen. She slowly moved her hand back to see if she was just imagining it, but sure enough, once again her hand had slipped through the TV screen.

She called the police and told them her parents had been murdered, but she left out the part about the man escaping through the TV and how she could go through her TV as well. She was surprised about how calm she was about their deaths. Sure, she hadn't been all that close to them and she didn't agree with their methods of how they so harshly criticized the works that they reviewed, but they were still her parents.

Over the next few days, she became more acquainted with her powers. She realized that she couldn't only travel into the TV, but she could also travel to the realities of a TV show, depending on which one she was thinking of, and she could also harness a unique power from the show as her own. She also saw that Warped Censor was destroying other shows. When she asked someone about a show she saw him destroying, they seemed to forget that the show had even existed.

She went to see Adlet, her childhood friend and trainer, to get a new sword. While there she told him and his fiance, Flamie, about everything that happened and her new ability to travel through television. At first, he was pissed off about another of his handmade swords being broken again and was also surprised at her story. Ruby could see Flamie's shock just by looking in her fierce dark blue eyes. But Adlet and Flamie believed her story, as they had been her friends for years, ever since they both appeared in front of her when she was a child from out of their original show, in this case, an anime called 'Rokka: Braves of the Six Flowers'.

At the time, they didn't share this information, that they had come from a show themselves, with Ruby. They suspected that someone had the power to control the stories of TV shows and had transported them to Ruby, as they had just happened to appear in front of her as they were a part of her favorite show at the time. But when Naoto, Ryuzu, Marie, Halter, and Anchor appeared in front of them from 'Clockwork Planet' as well as Leo and Chain from 'Blood Blockade Battlefront' appeared in front of them a few months ago and this latest event, they were beginning to get more suspicious of the cause. They were also curious about who the culprit was. This consumed their thoughts as they walked to Adlet's forgery that he had built on Ruby's massive estate, with the permission of her rich parents. In return for giving Adlet and Flamie a place to live and build their forge, Adlet taught Ruby some of his tricks and a new style of swordplay that was different from her regular fencing style. Flamie taught her to fire a gun with pinpoint accuracy.

When Naoto and the others arrived, they also helped keep Ruby's family's massive estate as well as made Adlet's forge more stable. Ryuzu, Halter, and Anchor did most of the building and heavy lifting, while Chain tried to get ore more on their situation and when she wasn't doing that she was with Leo or was teaching Ruby to mask her presence. Halter had also taught Ruby his military-grade hand-to-hand combat, which she picked up on quickly.

Ruby felt like she, Chain, and Flamie would be great friends, but unlike Flamie, Chain was a little more guarded when opening up to Ruby. After a while, Chain started to open up to her. Leo and Naoto quickly became friends due to their mutual interest in how their lives were only television shows in this world. They had spent the first few days watching and talking about their own shows. Ruby was fascinated by the fact the shows that she watched were real to the characters in them and she was interested in what happened in their lives that wasn't part of their shows. And so they told her.

First Naoto and Ryuzo shared the events from their lives which made up the show Clockwork Planet. After the events of the end of the first aired season of Clockwork Planet Naoto and Ryuzu did, in fact, get married, and Anchor was with them as their 'child'. Leo and Chain were steadily dating, much to the happy surprise of Ruby who always thought that they would make a good couple. Their relationship made sense because of how Chain was able to take care of Leo in Hellsalem's Lot and help him get over White being gone, while Leo could help Chain get over her past, as well as take care of her and help her fix her unhealthy lifestyle. But she had always thought that she liked Steven so she didn't think it would actually happen. According to Leo, Chain's attraction towards Steven was purely respect as a superior and his strength and compassion was someone she admired.

"So Ruby, you want to be and an anime critic like your parents were?" Leo asked her with curiosity in his eyes.

Ruby responded with a smile before she told him, "Yeah but there are two main differences between the way that I and my parents criticize shows. First, my parents only reviewed real shows with real actors and not anime or cartoons, but I want to specialize in criticizing anime and cartoons exclusively. Second, I don't want to be as mean and harsh as my parents were. The way I see it, my parents were way too harsh on their standards of what makes a 'good show' and I think that isn't what being a good critic is about."

"But weren't your parents the most popular and successful critics in your world? I mean I've only been here a few days but I saw your parents make headlines pretty often," Naoto claimed.

"Yeah, but they are that's because they mostly pointed out every flaw a show or movie has and didn't focus as much on what it did well," Ruby said grimly, before she had an idea, "Here, let me show you what I mean."

She pulled out her phone and was about show them a video of one of her parents' most recent reviews. Chain appeared out of nowhere and scared Ruby. She asked, "Can I watch that too? I also want to know what your parents were like. Flamie seems to hate talking about them."

Leo laughed at the act that had scared Ruby again because Chain only did that to people she really liked, but Ruby didn't know about that fact as it hadn't ever been brought up in the show.

"Jeez Chain, don't scare me like that,! You know how much I hate it when you sneak up on me like that with your powers. You nearly gave me a heart attack!. But sure, you can watch it. I already showed this video to Adlet and Flamie a few years ago, but it's still their most popular, but the disliked video on YouTube till this day, even though they are gone now," Ruby claimed with a sour smile on her face.

After watching the video, everyone was shocked and at a loss for words at what they had just witnessed. Even Chain was surprised at how cruel and spiteful their review of Deadpool was. They said that the movie was absolute garbage and they pointed out every little mistake. They seemed to hate the movie and even though they were giving an honest and accurate review of what they thought of the movie, it seemed like they had a negative bias towards it and reviewed it for that purpose in the first place.

"How were they this popular and rich if they did reviews like this?" Marie asked with utter confusion in her voice.

"They were always like that and not just when reviewing films and the like. And to the movie and TV world, they were the top critics. If my parents liked your TV show or movie, you could make it and be rich for the rest of your life. Directors and actors alike want to get their approval, so they treated them like royalty and the industry paid them a lot of money to maintain their high standards. But, in the end, their harsh reviews is what got them killed." Ruby stated thinking back to what Warped Censor said about how they destroyed his career. She knew that her parents had also destroyed the careers of many directors so there could be any number of suspects behind Warped Censor's true identity. Knowing this, she hadn't tried to go into a TV since their deaths.

"Well yeah, but that review was so heartless. And you want to avenge their deaths even though they were like that when raising you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, didn't you say you didn't want to be like your parents and you weren't all that close with them?" Naoto asked as well.

"Well, I know that they weren't the best parents, but I know they always tried to make sure I was always in good health and I know they wanted only the best for me," Ruby started to explain as Adlet and Flamie entered the room. "And if it weren't for them and how rich they were, I don't think I would've met you guys or have been able to be friends with you and help you out." She finished cocking on her word a little with a bright but also hid a lot of sorrow behind it that and everyone else seemed to notice. To Ruby's surprise Chain went up to her and brought her into a tight embrace.

"Chain? What are you doing? I'm ok, really, you don't have to do this," Ruby said barely able to hold back her tears. Chain just tightened her embrace and Flamie, Anchor, and Ryuzu joined the embrace as well. Then Leo and Naoto looked down guiltily and realized how insensitive it had been to remain silent.

" I know how hard their deaths must have been. And working to get back to our world with your powers behind our backs all this time," Chain said with an affectionate tone.

"Even if we could go back, wouldn't that leave you all alone? You know we couldn't do that to you. After all, our home is with you now and I know you're scared of being alone. And I have the feeling that our worlds will be fine. Since we came from a reality that you believe to be a show, you don't know this but, except for Chain and Leo, our crises have been dealt with. You know Adlet and I have defeated the demon king and killed him once and for all. Also, according to Ryuzu, Naoto and his friends have already saved their world from corruption," Flamie said, gently petting Ruby's deep black hair trying to calm her down.

"So you're not going to return to your own world, even if I find a way to get you guys back? And you're okay with leaving it behind?" Ruby asked, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked towards each of them, they all nodded in agreement and gave their own reasons to stay in her world. Leo and Chain figured that it would be a good place to have a home and if they were ever needed back home in Hellsalem's Lot, Ruby could just use her powers to send them back. Naoto and Co. said they didn't have much except each other so they could also go back whenever they wanted with her power. She already knew that Adlet and Flamie didn't want to go back because a lot of people wanted to kill Flamie because she was the last remnant of the fiends left in their world so they were perfectly ready to spend the rest of their lives in Ruby's world.

After things had settled down, Chain revealed that she had found Warped and they could catch him when they were ready. Ruby, who was in her favorite white t-shirt, which had a black and gold cat that was surrounded by red roses, and some loose-fitting shorts, went upstairs to get her outfit that she had asked Ryuzu to make for her. It was just a matching set of black ripped jeans and a jacket that both had electric blue and violet accents that looked like stars and lightning. She also grabbed her handmade spiked gloves and put them in a small pouch that she had clipped on the left side of the belt, that looked reminiscent to the pouch that Flamie kept the ammunition for her gun in. Her whole outfit was made of carbon fiber weaved by Ryuzu, including her gloves and belt. When she returned downstairs she saw that her friends were also ready to go. Adlet handed Ruby a new sword.

"I finished the sword you asked me for. I took me a lot longer to make since I had to fuze the vibranium, dragon steel, and Elven steel you brought me. I even had to have Halter help me with his super strength to form from the blade without it warping. But thanks to Hephaestus, we got right on the first time and the result was incredible. I'm glad we went to Orario and asked for her help. We got a light, indestructible sword that can absorb kinetic and magical energy and send it back towards the enemy with double the power. Also, the energy can restore your physical strength or your mana and it also enhances any of the magic spells you cast. It can also change sizes depending on whichever you want, from a pocket knife to a Broadsword and everything in between. It can also be disguised as a pendant you can wear on your neck that can't be traced by metal detectors. It can cut through anything, even space and time itself, but you'd have to consciously think about cutting it so you don't accidentally do it while you are training with it. The only thing we need now is to soulbind it to you with a little bit of your blood so no one but you can use it, and it can get used to your magic, according to Hephaestus who had appraised it. " Adlet explained, before handing over the new sword to her.

The blade was, in fact, almost weightless in her hands and was a beautiful white gold and seafoam green with purple streaks through it. It was clear to tell which part of the blade was which material. The crystal white gold was the Elven steel, the seafoam green the dragon steel, and the purple was the vibranium. She pricked her finger with the tip of the blade and blood seeped into the blade before flashing and transforming into a pendant. The pendant was shaped like a King's chess piece of the same colors. It felt almost weightless around her neck; if she gently touched the pendant, the sword appeared again in her hand. All those present were impressed with the result of the weapon and there was only one thing left to do: give it a name. After much thought, Ruby came up with the name 'Sciferin'. She wanted something completely original and the named seemed to fit the sharp blade that could cut through even space and time.

"Alright, let's go take him down once and for all!" Ruby cheered as she ran towards her tv screen.

Ruby's permission was the key for the others to be able to enter the worlds beyond the TV screen. When they made it through they were surprised to see Warped Censor waiting for them in a Colosseum similar to the Colosseum in ancient Rome, except it was complete, well kept, and it had a smooth marble floor.

"You've kept me waiting long enough, Ms. Snow. I knew that you would come. I knew that you and Chain were following my trail until recently, where only Ms. Sumeragi was searching for me and you had stopped. So I decided to lay our bad blood to rest. You came to avenge your parents, right? So let's end this once and for all! But first," Censor said, when suddenly an explosion came from under them so fast, not even Naoto with his super hearing could warn them in time. When the smoke cleared, only Ruby was left unharmed from the blast because Flamie, Chain, and the others had instinctively thrown themselves over her to protect her from it. When Ruby opened her eyes, she was horrified at what she saw. She saw all of her friends badly injured on the ground with Chain and Flamie on top of her legs.

"Noooooo! Chain! Flamie! Everyone, why would you sacrifice yourselves for me?! You could've used your powers to get away, so why would you all risk your lives to save me?" Ruby yelled out, pure anguish in her sobbing voice. "Please! Say something, anything! Don't leave me all alone again. I don't want the people I care about to leave me again."

Anchor was barely able to look up at Ruby and smile at her weakly before saying, "Because we all love you, Ruby."

"Because of you, we had an opportunity to start a new life, have new experiences and make new friends that we never knew we could have," Maire and Halter said.

"You're always so bright and positive that it gave us hope that we could make it in this new world," Chain stated in a pained voice.

Adlet and Flamie said with a weak smile, "We don't even know if we can return to our own world if our bodies are destroyed so you just go get him, Ruby! We believe in you and thank you for everything."

"Thank you for everything, Ruby. We're all so grateful to you. Don't forget us and we all love you," they all said in unison before a spear of light from the sky pierced them and they went limp in front of her.

"Ugh, enough of this sappy crap! They are all just characters from a fake animated show and you're next, Ruby Snow. I know all about your power as it is the same as mine. Did you really think you could win just because you had friends? I have more experience with this power than you ever will. Can't you see that you've lost? " Warped Censor asked with a twisted smile and then laughed like the maniac he was.

Ruby was frozen. She had let her loved ones die right in front of her again. She let out a cry of such anguish that it even caused Warped Censor to cease his movements. She started to mourn her loss and kept saying that it was her fault and that she wasn't strong enough to protect herself, let alone her friends. She gripped her sword tightly as she looked at Warped Censor with tears in her eyes, her glare turning from one of anguish into hatred. Suddenly, her sword started to glow a radiant gold which seemed to make her instincts scream, and told her to slash the air next to her. After she did, the blinding gold light blinded them both before it faded away.

After a minute of dead silence, they noticed that Adlet and the others seemed to start moving. They sat up and inspected their bodies, wondering how they were still alive. Ruby, however, just started crying and jumped into Flamie's chest and sobbed. At first, she was shocked, but she let the crying girl into her arms before making her pull away.

They all got up slowly and looked towards Ruby to ask her for an explanation, but Warped Censor reminded them that they had a more pressing matter to deal with. "How did you return them back to life? Their existence should've been destroyed with that bomb. It took me a lot of power to set that trap. How are you all still alive?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice. He then noticed they all were glaring at him with their weapons drawn and pointed at him. He started to run away but Adlet and Flamie wouldn't allow him to escape. Flamie shot two bullets into his legs and Adlet had caught up with him in an instant and restrained the fleeing man before he even hit the ground. Ryuzu and Anchor dashed behind Adlet and knocked Warped Censor out. Halter cuffed him with cuffs that would completely erase his powers after 48 hours that was also made by Adlet with a little help from Leo's eyes and Ryuzu's Imaginary Gear.

Ruby changed her sword to her favored rapier and slashed his mask and instantly recognized the man as David Lockt. Lockt was a fairly new but popular director who suddenly went off the map once his parents had reviewed his TV show and he had lost all of his credibility. But Ruby loved all of his work. She wasn't sure could look at him for another second or speak to him to ask why, so she turned around and motioned Adlet to take him away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill him? I could do it easily if you want me to," Chain asked Ruby as she gripped her shoulder.

"No, that's okay Chain. If we kill him, well be no better than him. We'll let the police deal with him," Ruby started with an exhausted sigh.

"You must be exhausted after all that," Chain noticed before suggesting, "Why don't you take a rest? I can carry you back to our house so we can go back home."

"Ok, thanks Chain," Ruby said before leaning into Chain's shoulder and instantly fell asleep as the fatigue finally caught up with her and her sword returned to it it's pendant form. Chain smiled and picked her up and started to walk back to the portal. Right before she entered the portal, she noticed an ominous presence in the distance in the shadows behind her but she left it be as Ruby was her top priority now.

Part 2

Back in the real world, Adlet and the others had told the police what had happened and gave David over to them. At first, they didn't believe them since it was supernatural but Ryuzu and Anchor showed them their weapons and they believed them. Maire told the police that they would be heroes who would help the Terrace City authorities, so they wouldn't need to worry about any of them or their powers and that they should tell their superiors. After that, by the time they returned to Ruby's house, it was night time, so they laid Ruby on her bed and they all agreed they would talk again in the morning.

The following morning, Ruby woke up to find out herself in her own bed and saw that she was still in her clothes from yesterday battle. She felt the pendant on her chest and sighed a sigh of relief as if it wasn't all just a dream. She changed into some casual clothes and was about to leave her room but Ryuzu had opened the door before she could do it herself.

"Good morning Ruby, did you sleep well? It looks like you're feeling better, I was just about to come to get you for breakfast. Halter is making his strawberry pancakes, so I thought it best to come to get you now before he finished so you could get them fresh off the pan." Ryuzu relayed to Ruby with a smile that graced her porcelain doll-like features.

Ruby went up to Ryuzu and wrapped her in a tight embrace; "I'm so glad you're all ok. I was so worried that I had lost you guys. But, man I'm starving." she answered with tears of joy and relief in her voice.

"Wait! Did you say that Halter was his famous strawberry pancakes? Those are my favorite!" Ruby exclaimed with excitement in her voice and starting to rush down the stairs. Ryuzu turned around and was glad that Ruby was feeling better especially after the emotional roller coaster she must've gone through yesterday.

Ruby came back and grabbed Ryuzu's hand and started to pull her down the stairs with her and turned towards Ryuzu with a huge grin on her face and said; "Come on Ryuzu, what are you waiting for? We have to get back to the others, we can't let Leo and Marie eat them all before we get there."

When Ruby joined the others at the table, with Ryuzu behind her. They sat down and started to eat their breakfast. Ruby was excitingly eating her pancakes with strawberry syrup and the others laughed as they saw her eating them.

"Jeez, Ruby I know you love strawberries especially when they're made with my pancakes but you don't have to eat them so fast, you'll get a stomach ache." Halter said with a light chuckle, glad that she liked them. But then again, she loved strawberry anything since they were always her favorite.

Finishing her pancakes he let out a breath of contentment and cleared her throat before speaking; "Sorry Halter, but I can't help it, they're just too good to resist. And I was so hungry after what happened yesterday fight. Speaking of which, what happened after I fell asleep " she asked with a huge grin on her face.

After that, Marie explained the situation and told her that they gave Warped Censor to the police and they told their bosses how to deal with him and that they would be working for the Terrace City police an individual organization, to which Ruby got super excited since they were going to be in a similar situation like the Flash or Batman. She already knew what her superhero name was going to be since she had gotten her powers. She was going to be called Fantasia, the girl who jumps through worlds.

"So Ruby, I have to ask, how did you save us yesterday? I could've sworn we died after that explosion." Naoto asked.

"I honestly don't know. After you all died, my sword began to glow and it told me to slash the air and when I did the blinding light washed over the entire area and when it faded you all started to wake up. That's all I know, really." Ruby explained.

Leo thought about this for a moment and came up with a possible theory before asking Ruby; " Hey Ruby do you mind if I look at you with my all-seeing eyes again?" He wanted to see if Ruby's aura had changed since the last time he looked at her with his eyes. Her aura was usually a pinkish red color had the word 'space' labeled on it according to his eyes, which was her power to control space and dimensions, but she had a dormant power within that power that he didn't recognize. She agreed and she let him look at her, and his theory was correct. She still had her pink aura that was stronger and brighter than before, she also had a dark blue aura that seemed to have come from her sword's pendant as the pendant seemed to have traces of the blue aura that left it. The blue aura was just as bright and strong as her pink aura the two aurae were intertwined and was labeled 'Space-time.' Leo closed his eyes let out a long breath of air as using his eyes were still a bit of a strain in him. The others looked at him since it was always obvious when he finished.

"So Leo did you see anything different?" Naoto asked what seemed to be on everyone's mind.

"I did, actually, It turns out that Ruby powers evolved from spacial control to space-time control. Meaning that Ruby has the power to fully control all of space and time. I had seen something mysterious aura around Ruby with her spatial powers' aura but I didn't know what it was until now." Leo explained feeling a little winded and was about to trip over himself but Chain had caught him before he fell.

'So Ruby can control time and space at will like I can with my Imaginary gear then?" Ryuzu asked calmly. After he nodded, he also said that she would be to train to be able to have more control. Ryuzu agreed to help Ruby control her powers since she had experience with manipulation over space-time.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I had used my eyes to search Warped Censors memories as to how he got his power, but all I saw was him making a deal with a man who seemed to be covered in shadows." Leo said standing up on his own.

"A man covered in shadows? Where did see someone like that before? Oh! Right before we left the tv world yesterday I saw someone in the distance who had to see to be shrouded in darkness." Chain said with surprise that the figure she saw from yesterday had come up again.

"There's no way that's just a coincidence. Someone must be following one of us or Ruby then. So what do you want to do about it, Ruby?" Halter summarized before asking Ruby what she wanted to do.

"I think we should forget about it, for now, I think we all deserve a break after that last battle. So how about we relax for a while and celebrate. After all, we just beat the bad guy and avenged my parents." Ruby replied with her signature smile.

The others agreed that they should take a break. So they had a large celebration and were having a good time until the sun had set. After that, they had all left to go to bed one by one and passed out in their own rooms. The first to leave were Halter and Marie had followed soon after. After that Leo took a passed out drunk Chain back to their shared room. Then Ryuzu took Naoto and Anchor, who were sleeping side by side, back to their room. Finally, after finishing the cleanup, Adlet, Flamie, and Ruby went back to their rooms and went to bed all with happy smiles on their faces as they slept.

"See you again you soon, my sweet Ruby, my love. I so glad you've awakened to your true powers. I can't wait to see what you can accomplish. Until the day comes that we met again I can't wait to see how strong you can become." Said a shadowed figure in a hollow, but tender voice before he walked away from the tv screen that was showing the now sleeping Ruby on the screen before he disappeared into the shadows.

 **Alright, guys, that's it for this little story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I might make this a regular series if you guys want more of it. So let me know what you guys think and if I should continue this series in the comments. As usual, constructive criticism is welcome, good or bad, but spiteful comments will be ignored as usual. The Reaping KNight signing off for now, and I'll see you, in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
